A date in Paris
by SarahDiAngelo623
Summary: What happens when Nico and Leo take their girlfriends on a date to Paris. Well let's just say .. a lot.


**A/N: This is my first story to be published. And I'm really excited to be sharing it. This story involves Nico and me as the paring. And also my best friend Bri (BrianaValdez167) and Leo Valdez. Nico want to do the disclaimer?**

**Nico: If I get dinner with you tonight.**

**Me:Okay.**

**Nico: Sarah is not Rick. She is defiantly not a guy and doesn't live in Boston. **

**Me: In other words I own nothing. (expect my character) **

A day in Paris: Sarah's POV

It was a normal day a camp. The sun was shining, as always, the Stolls were pulling pranks, kids were playing volleyball and basketball and Clarisse was 'welcoming' new campers. I was walking around waiting for my boyfriend Nico to come back from the Underworld. I was soon interrupted by my friend Bri running up to me. A few words about Bri before you meet her. She had long wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. We've been best friends since we first came to camp. People find it strange we're best friends considering I'm a daughter of Athena and she's a daughter of Poseidon.

"Hey Sar!" she said excitedly.

"Hey Bri!" I looked around, confused because Bri wasn't with her boyfriend Leo. "Where's Leo"?

"Oh." she looked around, "Well actually I don't know-"

"Good morning!" Leo said as he yawned.

"Babe it's two thirty." Bri said sternly.

"And that's a problem because?" I knew Leo said that just to annoy Bri. Almost everything he does ... well annoys her. "O hey wanna go on a date with Sarah and Nico?"he asked, as a sly smile escaped his lips. That kinda scared me so I started to back away when I bumped into somebody. I knew who it was almost immediately.

"Fuck shadow travel." I sighed. I turned around to be face to face with Nico Di Angelo.

"Nice to know I'm loved." I rolled my eyes at his comment because he knows I love him. At that time Bri answered Leo's question.

"Well I guess we can go." Right after she said that a blind fold was thrown over her eyes by Leo.

"WHAT THE HADES?!" Yelled Bri.I knew what was coming by now, But I realized too late. IN that moment a blind fold was also thrown over my eyes. My battle reflexes kicked in instantly. I didn't attack, but I stood my guard.

"Nico?" I stated with a dangerous tone, "I swear to the gods if something-"

"Sar, just calm down we'll be fine." He stated. "Do you not trust us or something?" HE sounde3d hurt but I knew better than to give in.

"I will kill you both." Bri stated.

"And I will help her." I exclaimed. "I mean we trust you but-"

"With our luck-" Bri volunteered

"We will probably get attacked." I finished. The boys took this opportunity to be well .. boys.

"Well if that happenes-" Nico started.

"That's where the big stong boyfriends-" Leo added.

"Save the day." Nico completed. I see their point but with being the daughter of Athena that I am I was a little insulted. The boys know plenty well that I can kick anyone's butt (being the 3rd best sword fighter at camp) but still I was insulted. Bri and I don't like to be downgraded, because we know what we are capable of and we took this opportunity to prove that point. I was absolutely positive that Bri was reading my mind because she said.

"Are you saying we're not capable of defending ourselves?" We were both still blindfolded but I heard Bri pull out her dagger, which happens to be her second choice weapon her first is a bow and arrow. Anyways, even if we couldn't see we could still take them. At that time I took out my dagger , my first choice weapon, and turned to the sound of Nico.

"Yeah Nic," I said inching closer, "Is that what you were saying?" I questioned with a hint of fierceness in my voice. I could almost hear Bri laughing. Leo then of course took this opportunity to be well …. Leo.

"Of course not, but sometimes you might maybe need some… help." His voice quickly faded. Probably because out breathing got heavy and rapid. We were angry. Very angry if that.

"Hey look!" Nico yelled. At the same time he grabbed my hand and I grabbed Bri's who hopefully grabbed Leo's – I knew what was coming next. I one blink with some severe darkness and cold we were all somewhere else.

"We're here!" Nico yelled again. I was still confused but the smells and noises were all too familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I was so lost in my thought I barley heard the gasp from behind me.

"Where the heck are we?" Bri asked. I looked around completely awestruck.

"We're in .. in .. PARIS!" I exclaimed happily. I threw my arms aroung Nico and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"SURPRISE!" the boys said in unison. I was so happy to be to back here, considering this where Nico took me on our first date. Yeah I know he's perfect. I looked over to see Bri tackle Leo in a hug and kiss him. That of course went on for a while. When they finally pulled apart, Must to their dismay, Bri stated the obvious.

"Oh my gods … I'm in Paris! Paris!"

"Well yeah" Leo said. He tried leaning in for another kiss but Nico stopped him. Thank the gods.

"We better hurry or we're going to be late for our dinner reservations." Nico said. I was curious of where we were going.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You've been there before." Nico responded slyly.

"Oh my gods. Is it that place you took me too?" I asked giggling.

"Yup." He responded popping the 'p' as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Wait where are we going?" Bri asked while looking around. She looked very anxious like we had to move. I was worried now. I took in my surroundings but nothing seemed wrong or out of place.

"Some fancy French restaurant." Leo responded. "Anything for my girl." He added as he kissed Bri on the cheek. I smiled on the inside; they were just too perfect for each other. I looked over to Nico his black eyes staring into mine. Many people were scared of Nico's appearance. But I found it intriguing. He started leaning into me and kissed me on the lips. I just couldn't do it. I pulled back.

"Why don't we go to the park for a while?" I asked hopefully. Various 'sures' and 'pleases' were heard for our little group of four.

"Good." Nico exclaimed. "I want some alone time with Sar." He added with a wink. So of course I blushed a deep red. I was so happy to be with Nico. I know I know a daughter of Athena and a son of Hades?! What? You think it wouldn't work but you'd be surprised. I loved him with all my heart and I knew he returned those feelings.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to split up?" Bri asked still sounding worried, but a little more obvious now. She had a panicked expression on her face and Bri doesn't panic. I did a quick sweep of the area around us again. Then I saw it. I nudged Nico and pointed into the distance. His eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"I think we'll be fine." Leo said still oblivious to the huge monster heading towards us.

"I'm not sure about that one." I said as I pulled out my dagger.

"Why?" Asked Leo.

"Turn around." Bri and I said at the same time. Leo turned around and almost bolted. We were all scared this monster was one of the hardest to kill. Not even Percy could do it. So pretty much we were screwed.

"S'alright." Leo said looking worried. "We can take it." I would have laughed if we weren't in the situation.

"Really Leo?" Bri said, sounding annoyed, as she pulled out her dagger too.

"It's a fucking Chimera." I said getting annoyed. This monster was a test to my intelligence. I **WAS NOT** going to let it win.

"How the heck are we going to pull this off?" Bri asked as she moves closer to the group. At this time the boys pulled out their weapons. Leo and his hammer and Nico and his Stygian Iron sword. I suddenly had an idea. Of course.

"Plan Macedonia?" I asked. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, not having any other ideas and not wanting to go against my plan. Everyone then put the plan into action. Leo lite himself on fire and stood in front of the Chimera to distract it. At that time Nico shadow traveled to the back side of the monster and stabbed it in the tail. Bri and I made our way to the side of the monster. Me taking the right and Bri taking the left. We both counted to three out loud and impaled our weapons into the monsters hide. It erupted into a shower of golden dust almost immediately.

"Well that was fun." Bri said matter of factly.

"FLAME ON!" Leo yelled as he put out all the flames on his body. I could tell Nico was annoyed and angry this monster showed up. One thing about Nico is he lets his feelings show.

"Shut up Repair Boy!" Nico said grumpily. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder in hopes to calm him down. It seemed like it worked because I felt his body relax under my touch.

"Let's just go the park." I said. As we were walking Bri complemented my plan.

"Nice plan Sarah. Surely helped a lot."

"Thanks Bri." I responded. "I'm just happy it proved to be helpful."

"Well of course it was helpful." Nico said. "You're like a genius." He kissed me on the cheek at that time. Gods that boy knew how to get to me.

"But seriously that was awesome." Leo exclaimed. I had to agree that was awesome. We just killed one of the hardest monsters to kill. We killed a monster Percy didn't. I was so proud of our little team. We worked well with each other. Sure we have our moments but in the end we can do anything together. Bu this time we were all in the park.

"This park is so pretty." Leo said. I looked around and saw all the beautiful colors of fall. The trees were red, orange, and yellow. A chilly breeze surrounded us. I grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him further along.

"Yes this park is beautiful. So don't catch it on fire." Bri said sternly while looking a Leo.

"Well I'll try." He said as he lite his finger on fire. But put it out almost immediately when he saw Bri glaring at him. But then she grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"See you guys later!" She yelled over her shoulder. A second later she disappeared. I turned to Nico.

"Do you think he's in trouble?" Nico asked.

"Nah." I said. "We both know they went to makeout." I said as I laughed. Because that was so true.

"So where do you want to go?" Nico asked.

"Let's just walk." He grabbed my hand and about five minutes later he grabbed me around the waist and kissed me. Right here in the middle of Paris. And it was perfect. After a while I pulled back.

"Hey .. Hey Nico. How long have we been here?"

"I don't know 10 minutes. 15. I'm not really watching the time, because it doesn't matter." He sounded annoyed and I knew he was. I stopped in the middle of a make out session.

"Well okay ." I said.

"I love you." He added.

"I love you too." I responded.

"I love you more." He added, again.

"Oh shut up." I said. He started to lean in and I did too. Our lips were centimeters apart when Bri and Leo burst through the trees.

"Guys we have to go." Bri said looking worried. "We've been in Paris for 5 hours. Chiron is going to be so angry."

"Oh shit. Let's go!" Nico said. He grabbed me around the wait and I grabbed onto Bri and Leo. In a flash we were standing next to Thaila's tree. Sure I was angry that we had to leave. But the time I had with Nico was perfect. And I wouldn't trade it for anything.

**So that was my first story. Hoped you liked it. Review please! See you soon :)**


End file.
